User talk:The Hybrid
Reply Start wherever you would like. On the left (if you just click on content A-Z), it will list all articles that are here. The ones in italics (I believe thats what it is) are redirects. Alot of articles need the proper infobox added to them, there is a list of the correct ones to use on my talk which Moe posted already. Overall: wrestler articles should be a brief bio, with championships and accomplishments listed, see Steve Austin for an example. I dont know the proper way tag team articles need to be setup. But for just a regular manager article (Bobby Heenan as an example), a list of who they've managed is needed. Another task to do: update the champion pages. I've updated some, but not all. Same goes for roster pages (pretty good I think, but not perfectly updated). I probably wont be on much this weekend, but Moe might be if you have certain questions. RobJ1981 02:25, 23 June 2007 (UTC) :Also I'm not sure how announcer articles should be setup either, so that's something I can't help out with right now. Overall: I think it's fine to list the articles by the wrestling name (best known name or current, if the person has used multiple names), and not the real name for the most part. When in doubt, we can always redirect later on. RobJ1981 02:31, 23 June 2007 (UTC) Hey Hybrid It's been awhile since I last talked to you. Finally, we are getting good editors like you and Rob to this wiki. Start on anything you like. Remember though, this is a wrestling wiki, not a general interest wiki, so that means: #We don't have articles on topics that have nothing to do with wrestling. If we have an article on the year 2007, it will be made to be 2007 in professional wrestling. #Almost anything wrestling can come on this Wiki, indy wrestlers, and promotions, WWE RAW results, anything. Sure there are limits to how notable someone/something has to be, but generally anything will be allowed as long as the person/promotion/show shows some notability. Be creative :) If you two need anything, feel free to ask it on my talk. ASk Rob what he's doing and just help him so you two can be on the same page and no conflicts occur. — Moe ε 13:02, 23 June 2007 (UTC) :Not that I know of, its a fairly small wiki right now so nothing is particulary urgent anyways :) — Moe ε 17:29, 23 June 2007 (UTC) More news Ok, I have went through most, if not all content A-Z and need to inform you of this (just as a guideline): *Articles with disambiguation in the names: Articles like heel, face, tweener, etc. all had the disambiguation (professional wrestling) after it. Whe it was at Wikipedia, they had multiple meanings, this is wrestling Wiki, there are no other meanings :) When something is copied over from Wikipedia, see that any unneeded disambiguation is removed. I have done this to several articles and now there are a lot of red-links around because I deleted the diambiguation titles. If you see red-links for like referee, pin, face, heel, manager, etc. please correct these whenever you get around to it. Also wrestlers have examples of these like The Rock (entertainer). To wrestling wiki, he's just The Rock, not an entertainer in the movie industry, although it may be true, his movie career has nothing to do with wrestling. This kind of dismabiguation is unnessecary and should try to be avoided. *Unrelated articles: I found several articles had nothing to do with pro wrestling: Westminster Kennel Club Dog Show, Knockout (the martial arts term), Brooke Hogan (Hulk Hogan's daughter), Create-a-wrestler, etc. I cannot stress enough that articles that only contain some minor relation to wrestling, is not acceptable to this wiki. If you find anything that isn't meeting with our goal, then please let me know. *Multiple articles of same topic - I found several examples where the same person had two or three articles like Andre the Giant, Sabu, Sting, etc. We should organize a period where we periodically check all content to see if anything like that is occuring. *Rec.sport.pro-wrestling - I have deleted and protected this article. As it is a highly controversial wrestling community, it doesn't need to be dragged onto this wiki for everyone to come debate about. So I took the precautionary measure and went ahead and did what Wikipedia did for a while. Hmm... I think that's it. Oh, and I asked Angela to make you and RobJ1981 admins. Cheers! — Moe ε 22:01, 24 June 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, it should be renamed RAW, and I have done so. Actually, the title is WWE Monday Night RAW, to be exact. It's been that for a while, and besides I never heard JR announce it as "Welcome to RAW!", he always says "Welcome to Monday Night RAW!". Yeah, that rec. article shouldn't even exist but I anticipate that once the wiki is expanded and is more viewable in the google results, that it would have been a target like on Wikipedia. Thanks for the congrats, and congrats to yourself, you are now a sysop :) — Moe ε 12:46, 25 June 2007 (UTC) :::Oops, I thought Angela would have given you the admin bit, but I can give it to you since I'm a 'crat. Hold on a 'sec. :) (psst. the admin tools will be in the area next to "edit this page" and such.) :) — Moe ε 12:52, 25 June 2007 (UTC) ::::So true. :) — Moe ε 12:58, 25 June 2007 (UTC) 2007 article I created it with a few basic things, what do you think? I was thinking weddings and so on should be on the article as well, plus possible key events in wrestling I suppose could fit as well: the McMahon explosion and so on. Key firings/releases of talent is a possible thing to add as well. I don't know if it's a good idea to list title changes though, as that could take up alot of space. While spacing isn't a huge issue, if the article is just dominated by title changes it could look cluttered. For other year articles: births will be needed, but for 2007 I don't see that being relevant (as a baby isn't going to wrestle yet, even if it's a kid of a wrestler). RobJ1981 15:44, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Wikipedia articles What do you two think of bringing in Wikipedia articles, tagging them Template:Wikipedia (actually any articles that have Wikipedia content), and them making that are clean-up template for now? As we are currently overloaded with a tremendous amount of a workload, I think getting organized with it may make it run smoother. If all of us can start tagging any articles that have just Wikipedia content, and getting all the articles in a category, this could work out to our advantage. Thoughts? — Moe ε 17:26, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Benoit's death Damn, that's just plain sad. I turn the computer on, and that's the first thing I find out. The world has lost one of the greatest. RobJ1981 01:08, 26 June 2007 (UTC) :That's fine Hybrid, you can unprotect and watch both if you want. I just wanted to take the measure as soon as I saw wat happened on Wikipedia (a new edit every 30 seconds). I hadn't checked the recent contributions to see if anyone was active at the moment, and I wasn't going to risk the potential millions of Google results coming in to an editable site. — Moe ε 12:30, 26 June 2007 (UTC) ::My take? A horrible tragic incident should at all costs be avoided in the future. I'm really disturbed about the whole thing and can't really comprehend nor want to think about it a whole lot other than for the sake of improving the facts of it on Wikipedia. — Moe ε 21:30, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Dark Dragon Flame Got a new username, about admin powers I'm not sure I once ran a AfD on Wikipedia and it went no concensus, with more supports than opposes but with a bunch of neutral votes, all of them citing "lack of experience" wich is funny because I had two FAs and GAs under my belt when the user just above me passed and had a month less and all he does is add tags all over the place. Anyways I might be busy to edit here and on Wiki as much this week (I'm moving) but I hope to be back full time by July 5, Thanks for the invitation. Caribbean~H.Q. 22:28, 26 June 2007 (UTC) :Ok then I just want to avoid RfAs, did I say AfD above? sorry I meant RfA don't know what I was thinking, I will take a break starting tommorow, if you need to communicate with me leave me a message here, because I have been considering retiring from Wiki, the only reason that has keept me back is leaving my adoptees stranded but I will find them a adopter before retiring, the thing is that Wikipedia is starting to disgust me, it has become a dumping ground for all kind of fiction fancruft wich is welcome and pass GACs but biographies about real people are disciminated aganist just because they are Pro wrestlers or controversial artist or figures of any kind. There are also a few admins that give that possition a bad name being nazis, wich keeps aspiring admins from reaching that possition because of the negative image the comunity has about them. Caribbean~H.Q.16:51, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Hey Hey Hybrid. Long time no see. How's it hanging? ' Jลмєs Mลxx™ Msg me on Wikipedia ' 12:59, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Moves Makes sense to me...but should we consider transwiki'ing some of the moves pages, then? If I get the OK I'll do it myself tonight after I get my brain sloshed at a wedding.--DanZero 16:09, 29 June 2007 (UTC) :Also, consider modeling the main page after the luchawiki (www.luchawiki.com) to be more reader/newbie-friendly.--DanZero 16:11, 29 June 2007 (UTC) A few things I posted on User talk:DanZero about rosters with my view on it, and what I know from Moe. What do you think? I think it's fine to a point, however it's not wise to slap all the roster/alumni categories on wrestler articles. It just leads to a cluttered category area and overcategorization usually. I posted more about it on Moe's talk (as well as comments/questions about other things) It's good to see this Wiki is getting more editors to help us out. Any big plans for the weekend? RobJ1981 18:05, 29 June 2007 (UTC) :To clarify, by category I meant something like this: http://www.luchawiki.com/index.php?title=Category:Current_CMLL_wrestlers for appropriate promotions here. If that *isn't* OK (other than wondering why/deleting minor adds I made before noticing your message), I will work on setting up pages more akin to http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_Wrestling_Entertainment_roster. --DanZero 18:23, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Hello Would you mind if I had a quick word with you? Okay thanks for saying yes. This thing with Benoit is a real tragedy. I still cannot believe that he could murder his wife and son. It is such a damn shame to see someone with such talent throw it all away. He could easily of made it into the hall of fame but then messed it all up. I do not know what to think now. Benoit was someone who I really looked up to. Not to mention the fact that Eddie died two years ago and now this happens. I have no idea what to do what do you think? Big Boss Version 0 18:12, 2 July 2007 (UTC) On a side note I created pages for the TNA World Tag Team Championship and the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. Take a look at it and see what can be improved. Big Boss Version 0 19:20, 2 July 2007 (UTC) May I ask why you want my password? Big Boss Version 0 13:56, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Note Just wanted to let you know, I'll be busy the next few days and wont be able to edit much until Sunday or Monday. RobJ1981 21:26, 29 June 2007 (UTC) User:The Hybrid/PW I have deleted this page. There's no benefit for insurance for asking for a password. If anything happens, we can just block or ask him ourselves. Cheers! — Moe ε 21:11, 4 July 2007 (UTC) :Meh, it's fine. Just try not to scare anyone else off. No idea who is doing that with the accounts, but apprently the don't like the fact I got adminship here, much less got to be a 'crat. :) — Moe ε 22:26, 4 July 2007 (UTC) :God, the account creating crap is even worse over on YTMND wiki Check that out :/ — Moe ε 23:07, 4 July 2007 (UTC) I'm back Not full time yet but I have a question, do you think we can get the flagicon template working here, I was considering adding a small table listing the ammount of champions per country on the pages about championships, I think that might help to illustrate how international the scope of a company can be, so what do you think? - Caribbean~H.Q. 02:43, 6 July 2007 (UTC) If you have time I need help finding links for Bill Eadie, Reuben Kane, Chuck Palumbo and Simon Diamond. OWW should be fine, but if they have official sites those could be listed as well. Chuck is with WWE now, but only on Heat..so I don't think he has a profile on the WWE site yet. I've went through a good number of articles, but I would imagine others don't have links either. That's something that needs improvement here. RobJ1981 19:37, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Ring of Honor I noticed List of ROH shows was recently made here. It seems to be a complete list of every ROH show ever, which is a bit crufty. I think the article should stay, but needs massive cleanup. Which shows are notable or not though? I follow the promotion from websites online, and that's all, so I wouldn't be able to help much. RobJ1981 00:19, 10 July 2007 (UTC) An crazy idea... Hey Hybrid, I've been thinking maybe we can use this Wikia as a "Development site" to produce Good Article class pages and then transwiki to Wikipedia, what I mean is that without any one of those Wikipedia users deleting the content or any sockpuppet adding inacurate material we can focus on the work without any worries, of course to do that we should deal with some points raised in Undertaker's Good Article review, I attemped to do this on Ricky Banderas' page in Wikipedia (the body only, didn't work with the lead yet cause I am expecting to do so when he debuts in TNA), I know it doesn't sound as good but if we can raise them to GA perhaps its worth a shot, what do you think? - Caribbean~H.Q. 00:07, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :I see, Chadbryant seems to be inactive so I guess the standards should be dicussed as a policy would be, right? I will take the work to my Sandbox in Wikipedia, any page you are interested in raising to GA? About sysop powers perhaps now is a good time to give it a try, I am considering a second RfA in October, this might be a good time to give the tools a try :) - Caribbean~H.Q.